


Little One

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kel Dor Language All Made Up, Made up Language, canon compliant ending, suggested character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plo and Ahsoka share something. More than a bond, more than a friendship. They share a language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't know the Kel Dor Language.
> 
> I have literally no basis of it. So, I made stuff up. I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. ^^;

"Hi Master Plo!"

Plo Koon glanced up from the floor to see a tiny, five year old Togrutan child staring at him with the widest, happiest grin he'd ever seen. The Kel Dor broke into a grin as he wrapped his arms around her and scooped the tiny girl into his lap. 

"Koh-toh-yah, Little 'Soka," Plo greeted fondly as he nuzzled her the best he could with his mask. Ahsoka tilted her head thoughtfully as she curled up against her favorite Jedi Master.

"What does that mean? Koo-....Koa....Kohtoyah?" She asked, her bright blue eyes wide and curious.

"It is a greeting in my language, Little One," Plo chuckled fondly, "It is how the Kel Dor say hello."

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she squealed in delight, clapping her hands happily as Plo held her, "Kohtohyah kohtohya kohtohya! I like it!" She declared proudly. Plo chuckled fondly as he reached up and tapped the girl on the nose with a talon. Ahsoka wrinkled his nose at the touch before bearing her teeth playfully.

Her incisors were starting to grow in. Plo reminded himself not to get his fingers to close to her mouth now. Not if he wanted to keep them, anyways...

"Will you teach me more, Master Plo?" Ahsoka asked thoughtfully as her attention was drawn to the tusk-like sections of his mask that connected to his extra-sensory organs. Her small fingers brushed along the metal thoughtfully, unafraid. 

"If you would like to, Little 'Soka. Will you speak to me in Kel Dor if I teach you?" He asked gently as he ran gentle claws along her Montrals. They would grow long and proud one day. For now though, the nubs were adorable....

"Uh-huh!" Ahsoka agreed eagerly, "I promise!"

Plo nodded, "Then I'll teach you. But not today little one. The Creche master's calling. Off you go."

"Okay!" Ahsoka hopped off of Plo's lap and started to run back to the Creche master. Then she turned, "Master Plo? How do you say goodbye?!" She cried.

Plo chuckled fondly as he stood slow, "A Kel Dor never says good-bye, Ahsoka. Not until death. We say Ah-sym. It means "Until next we meet"." Plo explained in a calm, grave voice.

"Ahhh..." Ahsoka thought about this for a second, her gaze wandering as she considered this. Then she grinned and waved at Plo, "Ah-sym, Master Plo!!!" She cried before running back to the Creche master.

Plo shook his head and smiled happily as he walked out of the garden. Nothing made him quite so happy as seeing the little Togrutan girl...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Kohtohya, Master Plo!" 

Plo and Micah both stopped in the hallway and glanced up as Ahsoka Tano, now close to 10 years old, sprinted over. She stopped, breathing heavily but grinning, "Malk-toh-noy Shvk Nah-sor Dan. Mal dien Vrashtir kam-nidai vnr muk," Ahsoka explained with a laugh.

Plo shook his head and chuckled softly, "Little 'Soka, Vrash nir kam dien. Kle-du nut kv'ai sira io," He answered in a slightly reprimanding voice, "Mrak da-fi."

"Shie!" Ahsoka agreed quickly, "Ah-sym, Master Plo! Ah-sym, Master Giett!" Ahsoka waved before running off. Plo chuckled fondly.

"Her accent is good, but greetings and farewells always sound flat. I should have fixed that earlier," He admitted as he turned to his companion, "What do you think, Micah?"

"I think the girl's crazy for learning such a crazy language," Micah huffed, "I admire her, don't get me wrong, but come on. Kel Dor? When's she gonna use it?"

"With me?" Plo huffed as he shoved the stouter Jedi, "It's something we share. And just because someone didn't have the patience to learn!" Plo added with a snort.

Micah huffed, "The language is insane Plo! Words change by inflection and the weather!"

"They do not," Plo snorted, "And at least our language isn't reliant on physiology! Anyone can speak it! You don't need a special mouth or throat to say the words!" 

"Still," Micah shrugged, "Useless language unless she plans to live around Kel Dors."

"Maybe she will!" Plo harrumphed.

"And maybe I'll kiss you one day, since we're discussing improbabilities," Micah teased. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Koh-toh-ya, Master Plo!" Ahsoka chirped. Always so happy to greet him. Always so proud of herself for speaking Kel Dor.

"Koh-toh-ya, Little Soka," Plo replied fondly, "How's your new master?"

"Anakin is... crazy," Ahsoka admitted with a chuckle, "Naldor Ishk kavai."

"That's not nice," Plo chastised, and was thankful for his mask. He couldn't help but grin, "But I know what you mean. Obi-Wan has had quite a good struggle training him. Be good for him, won't you?"

"As best I can be!" Ahsoka assured with a thumbs up. Plo knew he shouldn't expect miracles, "Vri-dano?

"Ik-mal-dahn. Crav Bek," Plo assured softly, "Soon, Little one. Soon. I'm being shipped out to the Abregado in a week with my platoon. Maybe I'll see you after that."

Ahsoka smiled weakly, "I hope so... Sky-guy's a bit of the run and gun sort..."

Plo raised his eyebrow, "Sky-guy?" He inquired in the most monotone voice he could offer.

Ahsoka shrugged and grinned, "I had to give him some nickname, Master! Master Skywalker is a mouthful!"

"Definitely much harder than Master Plo," The Kel Dor agreed with a sage nod.

Ahsoka chuckled, "Anyways, I better get going. Master Kenobi and Sky Guy are calling. Ah-Sym, Master Plo!"

"Ah-sym, Little Soka..."

Plo turned off the intercom and smiled fondly to himself. Ten years and she still had that blasted flat-accent on the farewell..

"I really must train her out of that," Plo whispered fondly to himself as he walked to the Council chamber. He didn't even realize that he had gained that same flat-accent that his Little Soka had. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Koh-toh-ya, Master Plo...."

"Koh-toh-ya, Little Soka."

Ahsoka chuckled weakly, "All these years and you still call me that..."

Plo nodded, "You will always be My Little Soka," He murmured. They fell silent. When had speaking become so hard for them? Ahsoka looked away. She looked so grown up now. So strong and mature. Her montrals had finally grown in. "I feared you wouldn't contact me..."

"Fear, Master Plo?" Ahsoka inquired, trying to sound amused, "That's not the Jedi way..."

"No," Plo agreed softly, "No it isn't......Il Mak nai Father Suudon..."

Ahsoka began to tremble. Even through the holo-connection, Plo could see her trembling.... "I miss you......"

"I miss you too, My Little Soka," Plo assured gently, "Maybe... I'm shipping out to Cato Neimoidia in the next week.... Once I return... Would you like to...?"

"Mal-kador ni.... I'd love that," Ahsoka murmured softly, "I'll see ya soon, Master Plo... Ah-sym..."

Plo smiled, but it faded quickly. No. She wouldn't be seeing him soon.

"Goodbye, My Little Soka," Plo murmured. He turned off the Holo and quickly turned away. Then he smiled, "Micah was right.... She won't be around Kel Dors forever."


End file.
